


Hibernation

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [7]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Attempt at Humor, Back to the Future References, Background Relationships, Biology, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hazbin hotel references, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Imps - Freeform, Lady Bird (2017) References, M/M, Married Couple, Movie Reference, Mpreg, Size Difference, Step-parents, Two Fathers, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, demon biology, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Blitzo get's ready to hibernate for two weeks, thanks to Imp's mixed up biology
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas Goetia & Loona (Helluva Boss)
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before the Christmas party but after the handsomest Imp in Hell <3

Blitzo lazied away while sitting on his and Stolas's bed, nursing a large cup of hot chocolate. He rubbed his large bulge as the kid inside of his stomach was going crazy for the sweet treat.

" Kid I love the affection but not when it's aimed towards my organ." He rubbed the underside, feeling the angry marks on his stomach thanks to his kid growing. His small body wasn't built for such a powerful baby.

At the moment, Stolas was finishing up a few of his noble jobs. He usually would be with him, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed cause of this egg. He sighed, patting his tummy. They kept kicking. " Alright alright. You just want your big barn owl of a father." He yawned with exhaustion. Deep bags could be seen under his eyes. He looked almost sick. However, it was no because of the weighing child in his gut. Imp's during the colder seasons, sometimes hibernated. Not always, some did. Some didn't. Usually, the ones who needed extra energy, and that definitely applied to him right now. They hibernated to an extent. Like some mammal, they'd go into sleep for two weeks in early December, just before the Extermination, so many could get much-needed energy before everything happened

Blitzø was the same.

But he couldn't do it without Stolas.

The bird didn't hibernate like his imp but he wanted to be there with him as he did it. He pats his side and grumbled, trudging through the cold halls before the small imp knocked onto something once he turned the corner. He winced almost having to dive forward to grab some vase that would have fell to the floor.

" You and that child should have a sign on yourself. Hazardous." Blitzo looked up to see Octavia, holding the vase over Blitzo so it won't fall on him.

" Hey, I don't want to hear it. I'm so exhausted right now I don't know where I am even...what hall is this again?"

She sighed," You want my dad right?" He hummed in response, rubbing his eyes sleepily. " He's almost done for the day. Follow me, I guess." She shrugged," We don't need more broken glass."

" I don't make that much stuff," Blitzo grumbled.

" You broke something last week."

" No, I broke some guy's face!" He pointed out," What he called me some fat fag who only likes owl dick."

" Were they wrong? You love my dad so much." Blitzo shrugged.

" Yeah, but I don't want to be called that like it's a bad thing." He pats his tummy as the baby kicked." See! Junior agrees!"

" Yeah yeah." Octavia leads him down the hall before coming towards the wing where most of her father's meetings were held. She pushes the door opened a tiny bit just enough for her to get Stolas's attention. He was talking at the moment before he stopped quietly and saw Octavia in the doorway. Worry filled his body as Blitzo was rather close to his due date now, but thankfully it was only her reminding him of the time. She pointed to her wrist, as if she had a watch on, before pointing to the clock on the wall.

" We'll continue this talk soon. Thank you all for coming." Stolas gave his goodbyes before Octavia stood back, putting a hand on Blitzo's chest. He felt his chest flutter a bit as Octavia's irises glowed brightly, turning them and cloaking them with an invisibility spell. Just for a few moments as everyone went by them. Once she knew they were alone, she dropped it with a sigh.

" Woah. You're getting really good at that." Blitzo admitted.

" Thanks." Octavia sighed," Loona lets me test it on her."

" Please don't turn your sister invisible again. That was already a damn process to get rid of last time." He groaned, massing his head.

" Yeah, we don't need some back to the future shenanigans happening." Octavia joked.

" Wah?"

" Ugh, it's a human movie on earth. My friend's uncle likes those kinds of movies they play them at the Netherplex sometimes but it's rare they actually have a copy. Half the shit down here sucks and is a rip-off."

" Sounds dumb." He smirked tiredly as she scoffed.

" Oh yeah, like you know good movies. All you watch is Spirit on repeat. We could have good movies down here like Lady Bird, I saw that when we went to Earth but nooooo~ Lucifer Magne lets the horse movie stay." She grumbled." We could have an indie movie but we get Matt Damon."

" That's why I love our government~" He grinned shit eating.

" Whatever. I'm gonna watch something with Loona. Good luck with my dad." Blitzø smiled, as their relationship had really become more of an adoptive father teasing relationship, but a healthy one at least. Though he knew just how to annoy her, she did the same for him. Before he could give her a response he yawned really loudly through the hall.

" My my~" He hummed and turned, rubbing his distended tummy." Aren't you just a cutie?~" Stolas purred, leaning towards Blitzo and pecking his cheek.

" Mmmm...I got a husband buddy. Back off." He yawned again.

" Oh, you do now~?" Stolas kneeled down and picked the very tiny imp up." Is he deviously handsome like yourself?"

" So handsome."

" Does he have gorgeous colored eyes?"

" So sparkly." Blitzo cooed.

" Is he going to get you to bed some you can have the best two weeks nap of your life?" Blitzo didn't respond out of nodding tiredly as he was dropped softly into almost a nest of sorts of blankets, pillows, and horse stuffed animals. As well, some of Stolas's, Loona's, and Octavia's clothes. Mainly hoodies and shirts as they were used as his bedding and as something comforting." Well, that's some best you have there." Stolas helped the Imp cozy up," Oh my..." He cooed," Oh how adorable you."

" Yeah yeah..." Blitzo yawned," My mom did this for me and my sisters when we were little..." He sighed tiredly, nestling in under the blankets like some cave. " Oh.." Stolas stared a bit before he sat down against the bed, heaving Blitzo began to purr.

" What... was your mother like..? I know you don't like talking about you're past, yet it's filled with so many mystery's.."

" She was.." He shrugged his shoulders," I was pretty young when she died. I only remember a few things." The blankets shuffled as Stolas flicked his wrist, turning the lights off for Blitzo." She was the family rock...I want to be like that." He drooled, eyes fluttering shut as he tightly snuggled his family's clothes against his chest. Pressing them against his tummy a bit. Stolas sighed, seeing the Imp had succumbed to his Imp urges ad fell asleep, starting his resting period. stolas slowly crept up from the bedding and turned on the heater before he left.

Outside the room, Loona leaned against the wall. Stolas jumped a bit seeing the girl there. Though she was holding a blanket.

" Is he asleep?"

" Well, um, yes? Sorry, this happens to be one of the first times I've seen this happen. Usually, I miss it." He lamented. Loona only rolled her eyes and went into the room. He smiled seeing Loona take the tiny blanket with a fabric stitched bone on the corner and drape it over Blitzy's back. She slowly moved away, only to linger a bit at his tummy. Her paw pats the belly a bit before she stepped back. She never really felt them kick that hard before. Felt like they were pushing something too.

" Weird." She voiced.

" Yes, it is. But it's rather interesting to feel." Stolas smiled, standing over Loona." I wonder what would happen when A owl-based demon and an Imp would combine DNA." Stolas smiled." Fascinating. But, I'm more fascinated in what you put over, Blitzy?"

" It's just something he likes." She shrugged, a bit embarrassed." Something I had when I was smaller." She muttered." He'd let me nap with him while he did it. Only a few times though. He tried not wasting energy in the wintertime so this didn't happen, though sometimes he didn't get lucky, he usually left out snacks to last us till he woke up." She shrugged again,"...It's um...my baby blanket." She scratched at the back of her head.

" Oh, that's adorable!" Stolas cooed.

" Hey! S-Shut it, bird beak!" Loona growled, covering her face as she went off, in embarrassment. Stolas chuckled, before walking over to Blitzo's exposed head and kissed it.

" Goodnight~"


End file.
